


Husky

by Lesserknownhero



Series: 31 moments with you [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Steve walks home in the rain and finds a puppy.That's it, that's the fic





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Day 6- Husky
> 
> All characters belong to their creators. All mistakes mine.

It was raining. 

Steve pulled his ball cap low over his brow and hunched his shoulders in as he hustled down the street towards the tower. His mind was on decompressing after a particularly intense therapy session and eating the Thai food he was carrying. 

He was nearly home when his ears picked up an unexpected sound. It registered as sneakers running in the rain at first. A series of squeaks from the alley to his right. 

Steve was off duty, at least officially. His team, his friends, and his therapist all encouraged him to stick to the rota. To really rest when he was on call for Avengers’ business. He wanted to listen to them, he wasn’t trying to be difficult it just who he was. 

His mom had always said he had no quit in him. It was partly her doing, she’d been the one to always encourage him to get back up when he’d been knocked down. To stand up for what was right and not let fear or bullies win. 

The serum had only amplified these values in him making it impossible for him to ignore someone in need, to turn away when a situation goes south. So when he heard the squeaks his head immediately pivoted toward the sound, his mind running through various scenarios as he did a visual sweep of the street before him. 

The alley was dark and wet, the rain running down the sides of the buildings and pooling one the uneven pavement. There was a dumpster on his right and a flickering street light on his left. He couldn’t see any people as he cautiously entered the alley but that didn’t mean there was no one there. 

“Hello?” he called out, “Is someone there? Are you hurt? My name is Steve. I just want to help.”

The squeaking stopped for a moment then started again louder. As he neared the source of the sound, it seemed to be coming from the dumpster, Steve realized it wasn’t sneakers on pavement. It was an animal sound. More specifically, canine barking, tiny and weak but definitely barking. 

Takeout forgotten Steve sidled up to the green dumpster and flipped back the black lid. The smell hit him first, sour, musty, and vaguely fruity, the scent of wet trash and molding newspaper smacked him in his sensitive nose hard enough to make him rear back. 

“Sweet fancy Moses that stinks,” he muttered. 

A pitiful whine met his statement causing him to brave the stink and lean back in. There was nothing to see at first. Just a discarded pizza box from a place called Stella 34 Trattoria resting haphazardly on top of black trash bags along with some suspiciously stained towels and one bizarrely pristine mannequin leg with blue glitter toenail polish. 

“Please don’t show up in my dreams tonight,” he told the leg as he quickly moved it aside. 

Then the pizza box moved and Steve zeroed in on the movement. He shook the box gingerly but it only held some crusts. Beneath it was another cardboard box and inside was a trembling puppy. 

“Hey little one,” Steve said slowly bringing his hand toward the pup, “How’d you get in here?”

He had seen enough horror stories and documentaries to have a pretty educated guess as to how the dog ended up in the trash but he refused to dwell on it just then. He had to get the small thing home and dry. Crying in a filthy alley would only slow them down. 

The puppy smelled his fingers then decided his warm hand was preferable to its current conditions allowing Steve to scoop it up. Thinking quickly he unzipped his jacket and tucked the baby in against his chest then partially closed his coat before resuming his hustle to get home. 

The lobby of the tower was empty and Steve was glad. He didn’t really have time to chit chat and he wasn’t in the mood to argue with anyone about bringing in strays off the street. 

Tony already gave him so much shit for rehabilitating Bucky two years ago, he’d have a field day if he found out about the puppy. 

Steve rode the elevator up to his floor and pet the dog’s small head with the fingers of his free hand. 

“You’re gonna be alright sweetheart,” he told it, “We gonna get you fixed up in no time.”

Steve strode into his apartment and set down the food on the counter then made his way to the linen closet in the hallway. Along the way, Bucky, who had been sitting on the couch reading while he waited for his boyfriend to return from dinner, followed him around silently. 

“What have you gotten into now?” Bucky asked as Steve slowly opened his jacket. 

“I couldn’t just leave him Bucky,” Steve said already defensive, “It’s so damn cold and wet out. Probably wouldn’t have survived the night.”

Bucky’s eyes softened and all thoughts of razzing Steve about being late with his dinner flew out the window as he eyed the small bundle shivering in Steve’s hands.

“You did the right thing Stevie,” he said softly, “But what do we do now?”

“Jarvis are you there?” Steve called out, “I could use some help.”

“Of course Captain Rogers, how can I assist you this evening?”

Steve relayed the situation with the puppy to the AI and followed the directions he was given for cleaning and drying his tiny charge then set about finding some food to feed it.

They ended up sleeping in shifts waking up throughout the night to make sure the dog was still alive, warm enough, and properly hydrated. In the morning, they both sat on the living room rug with the little ball of fluff between them and watched as it took some investigatory steps across the floor. 

“I think it’s a husky,” Steve said, “Going by the color and the shape of its ears and tail.”

“I’m pretty sure its a she,” Bucky said, “I didn’t get the best look when she was using the puppy pads but I’m willing to bet our little friend is a lady.”

“Well she’s beautiful,” Steve said. 

The puppy had a copper and cream coat and her paws were too big for her body at this point 

“What are we gonna name her?” Bucky asked, gently rubbing a flesh and blood fingertip over the soft fur between her amber-colored eyes. 

“Name her?” Steve asked gently rubbing her fat little tummy. 

“Well we can’t just call her _ dog _,” Bucky said, “Would be impolite.”

“We’re gonna keep her?” Steve could barely keep the excitement from his voice. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah we’re keepin’ her,” he said, “Gotta make sure she’s taken care of, clearly no one else is gonna do a good enough job. Look where you found her.”

His voice was gruff but his touch and expression were as soft as could be. Steve could tell Bucky was already in love with their newest roommate. 

“Well I found her under a pizza box,” Steve said. 

“No,” Bucky said immediately, “Clint already calls Lucky ‘pizza dog’ we’re better than that.”

“I wasn’t suggesting we call her pizza dog,” Steve said exasperated, “I was only mentioning it because I liked the name on the box.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked amused. 

“Yeah, how do you feel about Stella for a name?”

“Stella, huh?” Bucky picked up the puppy and looked at her, “Is that your name, love? Are we gonna call you Stella?” 

She wiggled in his gentle grasp and tried to bite his nose causing him and Steve to both crack up. 

“I think that’s as close to a yes as we’re gonna get,” Bucky said setting her back down. 

She rolled onto her back and let her tongue loll out in a happy puppy smile. 

“Welcome home Stella baby,” Steve said rubbing her belly again. 

She closed her eyes Steve felt his heart melt a little at the sight. 

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you for bringing me cold soggy Thai last night,” Bucky teased. 

“It could’ve been worse,” Steve said as he got to his feet, “I could’ve brought you home a mannequin leg instead.”

“What?!”

“New York dumpsters are terrifying Buck. You wanna order pizza?”

“Yeah sure,” Bucky said, “Have it delivered though, I don’t want you coming home with a rescued goldfish or something along with my lunch.” 

Steve laughed. 

Now he knew what Bucky was getting for his birthday. 

End. 

  
  
  



End file.
